


Nightmares

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pre-Slash, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has nighmares about what could happened if Arthur finds out the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For OTP Merlin Fest
> 
> For my [hc_bingo card](http://rumrouz.livejournal.com/10390.html) square - "insecurity"


End file.
